


Cause everytime we touch (I have this feeling)

by amamatsuwu



Series: Hit or Miss [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamatsuwu/pseuds/amamatsuwu
Summary: According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Ooh, black and yellow! Let's shake it up a little. Barry! Breakfast is ready! Ooming! Hang on a second. Hello? - Barry? - Adam? - Oan you believe this is happening? - I can't. I'll pick you up. Looking sharp. Use the stairs. Your father paid good money for those. Sorry. I'm excited. Here's the graduate. We're very proud of you, son. A perfect report card, all B's. Very proud. Ma! I got a thing going here. - You got lint on your fuzz. - Ow! That's me! - Wave to us! We'll be in row 118,000. - Bye! Barry, I told you, stop flying in the house! - Hey, Adam. - Hey, Barry. - Is that fuzz gel? - A little. Special day, graduation. Never thought I'd make it. Three days grade school, three days high school. Those were awkward. Three days college. I'm glad I took a day and hitchhiked
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: Hit or Miss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612144
Comments: 18
Kudos: 20





	Cause everytime we touch (I have this feeling)

ash eyes snapped open when he realoze hes in a coffim "oh no"

he said apparently he fucking died

he breaks out of the coffin w his epic gangster movestm he found out that hes no longer in 'murica...

but in...

GASP

jApAn?! ?!

"omg" he said weebly

"im in sugoi kawaii country itself" he says 

he knew japanese now but not the regular kind of japanese the weird kind he saw ppl from the inTHURnEt use 

he calls it tru japanese bcs those language r acctuallu the highest form and the og roots of jp launguage and literature

it is very CoMPLiCAteD only 200 IQ ppl can understand

like ash

he is very smart

he skips towards to look at his kawaii japanese waifu eiji

"owo uwu owo" he mutters japanesely as he approaches eijis house

"KONICHIWA HOUSEHORULODO"

"OMG ASH?!?" yelled eiji

"yosh ~ !!! it is ore here in japanessu veru kawaii country here 2 ask"

he then gets on 1 knee and pulls smthn from his pocket

its a pokeball but it has an ahegao face on it

eiji blushes ////

"w will u bee my pokemin waifu???" 

"😳🥺🥺🥺 ow,,,o ahsu kun ofw cpuwse i wiww" then eiji turns into a fucking pikachu and thet go onto various kawaii jp ppl stuff 2gether

like fighting giant animu monsters nd waifuinh japaneseTM schoolgirls yknow stuff thar normally happens in jp 

ash like jp

japan holy country

unlike 'murica where all teh shitty westerners r

* * *

_flasgback_

_he was only 11 yrs olds a tge time there he was w dino thepedofile_

_"rawr xd" sayd dino eating sm meat nd killinhn animals_

_"dino can i be japanese ??? !!" he asks_

_"rawr xdddd sillu ash RAWR y u bee japanese anywey u WEEB rAwR!! Xdddd"_

_"bcs jp is SO cool nd superior 2 other countries u can wear ahegao hoodies and be chad no one cares and harem all the right japanese culture???? like i c in AnImEEeeEH?!? ! ?"_

_"silly sahu rawr xd japan is real cpuntry has lots of issues not like anime at all tho rawr xd i agree w u anime lit i especiallt like loli hentai xddddd esp the underage one no pedo haha rawr"_

_"bro stfu we all know ur a pedo owo anyway ur wrong im gonna go to jp and becum the ultimate japanese king and maybe eben have a kawaii submissive japaneseTM waifu or husbando of mine 1 day"_

_he leaces storms out teh rum out of anger_

_"xd yeah keep tellign that 2 urself son"_

_end flashback_

* * *

1 day ash was defeetign a giant teetan monster liek one of is ong so kool animu guys wen a disturbance appear

a dinosaur wreck havage nd r collecting all teh underraged girld and boys

ash knew exaxtly who it is

if he get resurected from teh ded then he must be 2 he have 2 stop dis

"obba san dinowo ore musto yamete kudastop 2 ur reign of evil"

"lmao rawr xd wtf u talkin is thar japanese"

he said collecting another undeeated kid from the ground

"yosh ore am takging and i will prove nd defeet u once nd for all and becum the japanese king"

"hahaha u cand defear me!!!!"

"u see" dino continues

"i was once a horrivle swamp beast crearure have many pimples butt then i encounter shrek the onion lord"

"no.... dont tell ore.... kimi... kimi are..."

"shrek turned me into rawr xd into something w hid onion power.... smthn acctuall successful 4 once something lot of underaged kids r into an u tuberr xdddr"

"no it cant bee!!! all dis time? !?!"

dino the take out his suit 2 revel...

"yes its i !!! OnIsIOn!!! F!!!" he sayed

"nooooooo!!!!!" ash sceremed

he shouldve known he sjoulve picked up the clues long ago 

how dino always want to stay vegan

always watchibg joker(2019)

always drinkign kombucha

and he smell liek onion 2

"yeah tHaTS right BoY i wilk defeet u i have ALL teh onion power!!!!!" 

he then sumlons a giant jug of kombucha nd pours it all over japan

ash flew highrer onto the air to avpid

as,he flew his ahegao pokeball fell 

"eiji no!!!!"

he saus

gis dammit

his submissive japaneseTM waifu was all je had left

fuxk how does he fixx dis

wHAT WILL HE DO ?!? ! ?? ! ?

onisipn is also a weeb he thinks jp us greater than eberything bcs kawaii underaged animu girls but in irl xd ExIsTs

the n a thot popped in2 his head

he grabbed his phobe

* * *

"cum gere u lil shit" mr onion sayed as he destroys the buildinfs w moere cumbuucha

"Onision..."

no oh no he knew that coice

"Have a seat." then an old dude appeared carryibg a chair nd the fbi behind him

"nooi "

its chris hansen the lord saviour man and myth gimself 

thrn the fbi caught him w ease bcs hes acctually a pussy and can onlu fight those whp he think r weaker than him

"haha get rekt onision" ash said japanesely as he flew closer 2 them

rhen he fpund pokrball and apparentky eiji wad still alive

theb thry goo to eijis housd nd fuck

twh end


End file.
